Know You Stars!: Naruto Style!
by Hylasx
Summary: So I've decided to build a secret compartment in the bathroom in Konoha to bug the people of the villages. Wuaha! First Victim? SASUKE!
1. Sasuke

All right! I decided to do a Naruto Know Your Stars. So…here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the chars…even though Orochimaru and Itachi are yummy…same with Neji.

**Bold: Mysterious Voice…ME!**

_Italics: …VICTIM! Er…guest ._

So, Sasuke was running from Sakura…again…and happened open this random door he had never seen before. "I'll be safe in here!" He panted, bolting through the door, and slamming in shut behind him. "Sasuke? SAAAASUKE!" screamed Sakura from outside the door. Sasuke twitched and took a few steps back, stumbling and falling into a random chair that just so happened to be there. "Gah!"

**Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars…**

…_Nani? O.o(means what in Japanese)  
_

**Sasuke, his family's not really dead. He just said that to make people feel sorry for him and give him more presents.**

…_Rrrgh…_

**Sasuke, he didn't really obtain the Sharingan…**

_Yes I did! Naruto was there! You can ask him!_

**He just wears contacts**

…Ignores her.

Glare…**Sasuke, um…he eats broccoli! **

Still ignoring.

**Rrrgh…Sasuke secretly gets it on with his brother! **

_How do you know that! o.o!_

**So it IS true? O.o**

_What? No! I didn't say that!  
_

**But you implied it…**

_I did not! I do not get it on with my brother!_

**Yes you do…**

_Do not!_

**Do to**

_Do not!_

**Do to**

_Do not do not do not! _

**………….Do not… >.>**

_Do to!_

**HA! There you have it! Sasuke gets it on with his brother!**

_No! You tricked me! I-_

**Shut up you incest loving freak!** Points accusingly from her box in the ceiling.

**Now you know, Sasuke, the boy who made up the story about his family dieing, who eats broccoli, who gets is on with his brother…boy.**

Sasuke glared up at the ceiling at srtormed out.


	2. Neji

Chapter Two! Woo!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters

**Bold: Mysterious Voice**

_Italics: Victim_

Since Sasuke had now stormed out of the bathroom/secret room, Neji had spotted him fuming about. Neji arched a brow and decided to see what had pissed off Sasuke so much. He arched a brow and slipped into the bathroom/secret room and sat down in the chair.

**Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your-NEJI! O.O **swoon.

_Yes?_

Staaaaaaaare. **He's so pretty…**

Sweatdrop _Um…is this what pissed off that Uchiha brat so much? O.o_

**What? OH! Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars**

…

**Neji…he**- 

…_I what? _

**Well…if you let me-**

_What are you going to say? That I love Hinata?  
_

**If you-**

_What?_

**St-**

_I'm sorry, but you'll have to speak up…_smirk.

**Rrgh…Neji...HE LOVES THE MAIN HOUSE! **She cried, talking like Invader Zim.

_LIES! I HATE THEM! _Fume.

**He loves them SOOOOOooo MUCH! He just can't hide it anymore!**

_…I command you stop this! RIGHT NOW! ._

**Whhhhy? You can't do anything about it! **She began laughing and twirling around in her unseen chair. When she stopped to infuriate him some more…he wasn't in the chair. **…Wha? Where'd ya go!**

The door behind her creaked open.

**o.o… . **She turned round and there was Neji, his Byakugan activated. **Um… **Makes little signs and poofs away, appearing in the chair Neji had once been in. **WUAHAHA! Now you know Neji the-WAAAH! **Runs away. **LEAVE ME ALONE! **Neji chases after her.

R&R! Ja ne! Next one might be Shino...hm...


	3. Shino

Okie, third chappie!

**Bold: Mysterious Voice **

_**Italics: Victim**_

Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto or it's chars

After giving Neji the slip, the Mysterious Voice slipped back into her secret compartment, sighing heavily. At this point Shino walked in and sat down in the chair.

**Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars…**

…

**Shino…um…er…**

… arches brow.

**Er…You're creepy! **

_I know…_

**Stop being so creepy!**

…

**Shino, he hates his bugs!**

_Excuse me?_

**You're excused! Did you fart? O.o**

_Rrgh… _

**Shino, he steps on his bugs when they get too close to him!**

_I do not. We share a bond._

**A bond of bug spray!**

He narrowed his eyes and his buggehs came out. _Get her… _The bugs seeped into the secret room.

**WAAAAAAAAH! BUGS! OMG! OMG OMG! **She burst out of her secret room and began running away, trying to step on the bugs. **Get off, get off, get off, get ooooff! AAH! **Falls over. x.x

Shino smirked, his buggehs crawling back in his skin. _That's what I thought…_Walks off.

**Eh, R&R! Ja ne!**


	4. Gaara

Okay, this chapter is Gaara. Yay!

**Bold: Mysterious Voice**

_Italics: Victim_

Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto or the chars

Gaara, happening to see Shino walk out of the 'bathroom' looking quite satisfied. Unable to wane his curiosity he slipped inside the room. It wasn't a bathroom at all, but instead a huge room with a small chair in the center. He sat down in it, looking around.

**Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars**

…

**Gaara, Shukaku's not /really/ in him. He's just crazy.**

Glare.

**Gaara, he also has daddy issues!**

_I'm going to kill you…_he says calmly.

**I'm sure. Ahem, Gaara, his real daddy is Zabuza because they both have no eyebrows!**

…_Stop it! I have a disease…_He admits rather sadly.

**Heheheh. Gaara-**

_Enough. _His sand spills out and starts heading for the Mysterious voice.

The Mysterious voice blinked and pushed a button. A humongous traditional fan came out of nowhere and fanned the sand back towards Gaara.

The sand got in his eyes. _AAH! MY EYES! _He started running around while his 'protective' sand tried to help get the sand out of his eyes, but it only caused more to get in. **Ha ha ha! HAA HA HA! YOU LOSE!** _Aaaaah!_ He ran smack into a wall and fell over. x.x

**Er…Now you know Gaara, the boy who pretends to have Shukaku inside him, but who is really crazy, has daddy issues with Zabuza who passed the no eyebrows disease to him, boy. **A big hand came out, plucked up Gaara and threw him out the door.

R&R! Ja ne!


	5. Orochimaru

Yay! Orochimaru! He's so pretty!

Bold: Mysterious Voice 

_Italics: Victim_

Orochimaru, who had been looking for the oh so yummy Sasuke who, in the dubbed version, always sounds like he's thirsty! Er…anyways…Orochimaru happened to spot Gaara being thrown out of the bathroom. His abnormally long tongue flicked out to run over his lips(god he's hot). "Hmm…" He, like Gaara, couldn't wane his curiosity so he slithered inside and coiled around the chair.

**Know Your St-……EEEE!**

He arched a brow.

**Omg! Omg omg! You're so hawt!**

_Thanksss…_

She Faints.

Loooong silence.

**Um…**

Waking up now. **What! OH! Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars.**

**Orochi-kun, he…um…damn! I can't find horrible things to say! You're just so hawt! **

He smirked. It was good to be him.

**I…um…I…I…Can I have your autograph! Fzzz** A piece of paper on a string was lowered in front of Orochimaru.

He smiled and licked the paper.

**Squeeee! **Faints…again.

Nother Loooong silence.

Crickets Chirp.

_This is awkward…_

Orochimaru, with shifty eyes, got up and decided to look for the mysterious voice. A few minutes passed and he found her in a secret compartment in the wall. _Hm…_ More Shifty eyes. Gringrin. He slowly shut the door behind him.

A few hours later, the Mysterious Voice woke up. **Gah! What! Why am I nekkid? O.o **She peeked over her booth.

Orochimaru was sitting in the chair with his legs crossed and looking quite satisfied.

**GASP! Did-Did you! With me! And the unconsciousness! GAAASP**

He merely smiled and let his abnormally, but sexy, long tongue flick out and lick his lips. _Maybe…_

…She faints again.

Orochimaru sighed and left the room. Maybe he'd come back later. Wuahaha!

Sooo…R&R!


End file.
